The Diary Of Amy Rose
by GeneralGodzilla
Summary: Sky and Violet have just moved in to their new house. When Violet discovers a diary of Amy Rose she begins to read the ups and downs of Amy Roses life. T for swearing, only a little
1. Chapter 1

The Diary Of Amy Rose

A/N: The two character Sky and Violet are my own characters. I don't own the Sonic team. This was set 50 years in the future after Sonic and his friends died.

"Isn't this perfect honey?" a violet hedgehog asked.

"It sure is and it will be good for the baby" a black hedgehog with angel wings replied. Sky(the black hedgehog) and Violet(the violet hedgehog) are married and buying a new house. When they were at the Estate agency...

"We'll take it, it's an amazing house" said an exited Sky

"Well heres your key to the house. All you need to do is sign this check and the house is yours" explained an estate agent. So Sky put the sum of money and his signature on the check, took the key and left to his new house. At the house they unloaded their stuff from the mover truck, all except Violet who went in the attic and found a bunch of old books, toys and a hammer. A book that was covered in dust caught Violets eye and she went to it. She held her nose on one hand and picked up the book in the other hand and blew on the book to get the dust off. It said 'Diary of Amy Rose' in gold.

So violet opened the book and started to read.

There was a note at the front, it said: Those who read this diary, this contains the happiness ans sadness of my life. Please take care of this diary it is very special to me.

Wednesday 4th September 2003

YAY! I my seventh birthday and I'm writing in my new diary. My wish has been answered and the famous Sonic the hedgehog is coming to my party. He's so dreamy; I think I'm in love with him.

The party was amazing I mean I actually got to meet Sonic. OMG. When I saw him, I felt like I was going to faint.

"Well this is interesting" Violet said.

A/N post some of your ideas and I might put them on

depending if there good enough


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sunday 24th December 2003

That's it. I can't wait for another second because it's almost Christmas. I want to know what I got, the tensions killing me. I remember trying to open a present at midnight, Christmas day but my mom caught me and sent me to bed and she locked the door.

Monday 25th December 2003

**squeal***** **That is what I'm doing now. It is Christmas. Hallelujah. Presies, yay oh and Mom is cooking up a Christmas feast for friends and family; I hope it's delicious as the last time she cooked. Roast turkey with stuff balls, Gammon, Lamb, Macaroni sausage wrapped in bacon mmmm.

Tonight was perfect, I have a Sonic doll so i can dream about him, art set, a hammer for some unknown reason and a laptop. My mum set it for me and I'm online taking to my friends right now. Best Christmas ever.

Tuesday 6th February 2004

I haven't written in this diary in one year because I lost it. Anyway I met this boy 6 months ago and I started to date him. I know I'm too young but I couldn't resist, he was so sweet and caring or me.

-

"Awww" said Violet

"You coming down yet?" yelled Sky

"Just a minute"

"Well hurry, we got tons of bags and we need some help"

"OK"

"Anyway back to where I was reading"

-

I am furious, upset and crying right now. What I saw in the park was the most upsetting thing I have seen in my life, my boyfriend with the girl I hate. He saw me run and he shouted 'wait'. Well fuck him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday 17th February 2004

I had to move to this village called Knothole because this evil dude Eggman is taking over. I'd give him a piece of my mind if I had to. It was creepy getting there because I had go at night, bat ans bugs and spiderwebs (I walked into spiderwebs, damn it). It was worth the trip in the end because Sonic lived here and that I was going to sleep in his house until they build me and my mom a new house. Things are finally going my way,YAY!

(I love saying yay)

-

Violet chuckled as she began to read more but...

"VIOLET" yelled Sky, "hurry up"

"OK, I'm coming, Man he's impatient" and it's like Sky heard it closely he shouted "OI! I'M NOT IMPATENT!"

"How did you hear that"

"I was born with ears that can hear a million miles away"

"That figures"

"Yeah. It does"

So Violet attempted to lift herself up and succeeded then made her way downstairs to help with the bags.

Later in the evening Violet made her way back to the attic.

"Honey, do you think I should call the designers for them to come tomorrow?" asked Sky holding his mobile

"Book a date, say about next Thursday" Violet replied

"OK, by the way, what are you doing in the attic?"

"Reading a diary about a girl called Amy Rose "

"Amy Rose, really?"

"Why do you know her?"

"Continue reading and you"ll find out"

So Violet picked up the diary, questions popping up in her head mainly, How does Sky know Amy Rose

-

Sonic was really sweet to me tonight. He gave me a meat feast pizza while he had his usual dosage of chili dogs(Somebody named Sally warned me about his usual dosages and Sally and I laughed at this)

I'm about to go to bed now. I still can't believe I'm sleeping in his house, somebody pinch me, I'm dreaming.

Saturday 18th February 2004

I had a dream last night. I dreamed that me and Sonic got married and the scenery was beautiful: roses, tulips, dandelions etc. Sonic looked handsome and I looked beautiful. The dream was like a vision though

Today Sally was forming a group called the Freedom Fighters. People who were my age (8 to 11) were trained and someone told me it was quite tough.

So I will now do some exercises to prepare myself for training. That's what were supposed to do anyway.

That guy was right,Training's hard work. At least it's over for the day, now I'm going to pop in the shower

A/N: I had one good idea from someone, please I need more


End file.
